Future Misgivings
by Malaizjan DeJesus
Summary: This is the true AU story of Meygan Greyson. A villain called Time Stalker has been trying to kill the Greyson bloodline. Meygan is all that stands in his way of a far more evil plot to rule all of time & space. Can Terry, Max and Meygan save all of time & space? Or do they need help? **On Hiatus until I can locate notebook with original fic in it**
1. Chapter 1

A Batman Beyond/Young Justice/Static Shock/The Legion of Superheroes Fanfic

**Future Misgivings**

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

( assisted by Mark Palumbo for the 1st few chapters)

* This fanfic takes place after the end of all of the above-mentioned series. Eventually, Terry Mc Ginnis from Batman Beyond finds a partner-the legendary Nightwing. Dick Greyson's daughter, Meygan Greyson is the last of her line. Time Stalker, an enemy of the Greyson family, has gone through time, wiping out the line. With a time belt he stole, he has made numerous attempts to kill the current generation Nightwing to no avail. So he has created a solution-dump her and Terry into the past. *

-We do not own any DC characters. Meygan Greyson is my creation. I do not own the Greyson or Nightwing name.-

***Also, this is the true story of Meygan Greyson. After Pretty Princess read it, she felt it was too dark and she helped me write 'Future Dividends' with her sister, Angel. So get some tissues ready for this fic. And understand that I have to alter this fic to include Young Justice and take out the Justice League. This fic is also 8 years old and was never completed. So I will attempt to finish it. Expect random updates.***

Prelude

Gotham City.

Around the year 2040.

Two hours ago.

Wayne Manor.

The night was eerie quiet. And in Gotham City, it was a _bad_ thing. All sorts of baddies lurked in the shadows.

Inque.

The Jokers.

C.O.B.R.A.

But for this new generation of bad guys, there was also a new Batman. The New Batman was cocky but capable. Of course, the new Batman would be-if the original was guiding him-which he was.

The Legendary Batman, Bruce Wayne.

Part-time Justice League member.

World's Greatest Detective.

Being forced out of being Batman nearly killed him in spirit. That is, until a teenager found out his secret.

That teenager was 15 year old Terry Mc Ginnis.

In the beginning, it was about avenging his father's death. Now, two years later, he was an important part of Gotham City. And just like his predecessor, he was also a part-time Justice League member, as well as a self-appointed protector of Bruce Wayne.

And a legend in his own right.

Recently, he gained a partner.

Meygan Greyson, Dick Greyson's 16-year old daughter.

The Legendary Nightwing of Jump City _and_ Dakota City.

Six weeks in, and the two were still working out the details. Both were strong fighters. Terry was quick on his feet when it came to spur-of-the-moment plans. Meygan planned nearly every detail. She has amazing agility. He had speed. Both were headstrong and stubborn. But a loyalty was blooming. One that could hold this generation of the Dynamic Duo together.

_If_ Terry Mc Ginnis could fully trust her.

He watched as Meygan pulled off her eye mask and rip off her violet wig. Her red hair was pinned up off her neck. Her eyes were also violet but darker, like a living shadow was trapped within them. "Lame night, old man. The Jokerz are off to jail…again."

"And the tech they were stealing?" asked Bruce Wayne, now over 80 years old, from his seat in front of the massive computer screen.

"Safe and untouched," Terry answered. He pulled off his mask and yawned. "Since I'm failing everything in school, I better turn in." He then pulled off his top, revealing the developing muscle beneath.

"You know, I didn't sign up for a strip show tonight but I'll watch." Max turned away from her laptop to watch Terry strip. With a _big_ smile on her face.

"I hate girls," Terry murmured.

Meygan folded her arms in annoyance, her stance speaking volumes. Max was Terry's friend from school with very short pink hair. She was a real skilled comp hacker who figured out Terry's secret and wanted to be a full-time member of the team.

_If_ Bruce Wayne would let her.

For tonight at least, she was part of the team.

"I'll take a final look outside before turning in," Meygan announced. "You want anything while I'm out, old man? Coffee?"

"_You_ need to stop referring to Mister Wayne as 'old man'." Terry put his top back on. "You may have wormed your way onto this team, but I don't have to accept it." His eyes held hers with such contempt, as if she had blackmailed her way into the group.

"And it doesn't matter who your dad is," Max added.

Meygan glared at Max before turning her attention onto Terry. "I'll drop the two of you if you ever take that tone with me again." Meygan straightened herself up and pulled out her aluminum bo staff. "So if you two want to play _alpha smack down_ with me, then let's go."

"Meygan, Terry, Max. Stop it."

The three teens turned to look at Bruce Wayne, who looked about ready to kill all three of them. And could, if his age hadn't affected his mobility so severely. "Meygan, go scout the manor. I'll see you in the morning." He watched Meygan slowly lower her bo and giving Terry a menacing look, made her way up the steps and out of the cave. As soon as he was certain she was gone, Bruce Wayne made his way to the two remaining teens, via cane. "I won't repeat myself again. She's on this team. Until Time Stalker is brought to justice. Static just recently became active again and Gear is out of commission. You two know that."

"Look, whatever happened between you and her dad is ancient history-" began Terry.

"_Mc Ginnis." _

It was a tone Terry knew all too well. He knew there were still some issues that never got addressed when Dick Greyson died five years ago in Jump City. He felt like that guilt was the reason behind the decision. Not that Static and Gear nearly died after their last battle with Time Stalker couldn't have been it as well.

"It isn't the guilt that made this decision."

"Then what?" Terry asked him, wanting a real explanation. "Because you didn't know Static and Gear took her in to raise her?"

"No." Bruce Wayne turned around toward the staircase, as if he was through explaining.

"Then what!?" Terry demanded. "I deserve an explanation! I will _never_ accept her on this team! I would rather have Max on the team!"

"That wasn't a ringing endorsement, Ter!"

Bruce Wayne went up the steps without replying.

Meygan climbed into the window of her room. Her steps barely echoed on the floor as she closed the window behind her. Her room was strangely lit by the moonlight as she ignored the dancing shadows on the walls. Getting to the oversized canopy bed and sitting in the middle of it, she sighed. She was on edge, and it was partly due to Terry's comments about her.

She had no real desire to be on Batman's team. She needed the skills of the past and current Batman to help her find and kill Time Stalker. Gear's near-death six weeks ago rattled her enough to seek help elsewhere.

Besides, Time Stalker thought he took out Gear and severely injured She-bang, a member of the Dakota team, who Gear, Static and Rubber Band Man were members of. Static was injured too, but a couple of live electrical wires had him healing within hours of the fight.

It had to stay that way. Her aunt She-bang needed time to recover after he messed with her engineered genes to almost destabilize her, which luckily She-bang's parents were able to undo. And her uncle Gear…he was nearly blown to bits just because Time Stalker wanted to prove a point to her.

He could take her out with ease. Her current family was nothing to him.

The memories of all of those who she called her new family suffering angered her. She couldn't stop him from hurting the heroes that took her in, raising her as one of them. She knew Time Stalker was after Batman, both of them. He grew bored after his last battle with Static, Gear and the rest of them. She couldn't in good conscious allow any more heroes to get hurt or die. She may not be wanted by Terry, but she wouldn't allow another hero to be hurt again…unless it was her.

She survived the fire that took out her father, mother and brother.

She knew what Time Stalker could do.

She witnessed what he had tried to do to various heroes.

She knew his brand of pain well.

And she was the only one who could take him out…even if it killed her.

Crossing her legs into a lotus position, she began her meditation.

A knock came at her door.

She ignored it.

The knock came again, more insistent this time.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zynthose…" came her whispered meditative mantra.

Several minutes went by, and Meygan pushed the world around her away, and began to focus-

The door to her room was blasted off and Meygan stayed still, despite the splintering wood sailing pass her.

Terry stood in the doorway, watching Meygan's unmoving form on the bed. "I want answers."

Meygan sighed and opened her eyes. "You're an asshole. You broke my door." She stood up next to the bed, watching Terry.

"What message did you give him?" Terry demanded. "I know it had to have been a message that made the old man put you on this team. What was it?" He folded his arms. "I'm not leaving this room until you tell me."

Meygan walked up to Terry, her height barely topping Terry's chin. "None of your business. It was from one ex-partner to the other." Her tone matched the angered sparking in her violet eyes, the shadows in them beginning to storm.

Terry grabbed the front of Meygan's costume.

Meygan kicked Terry in the knee, buckling him. Her eyes widened when she was who was behind him. Her hands sparked with black spheres instantly, instincts kicking in.

"Hello, Nightwing." The voice was sarcastic as a wall of black flame came at her and a kneeling Terry.

"Move!" Meygan cried, putting up a black shield and kicking Terry in the rear to get him out of the way. The black flames hit the shield with a hiss and as Terry rolled onto his back, he was shocked to see Meygan use the shield to put out the flames. It was the same black shield that Time Stalker had used on them countless times in the past six weeks.

"What the-? How can you do that!?" he asked, getting to his feet.

"You know who my dad was. Guess who my mom was. But later; he's after the old man!" Meygan ran after Time Stalker, Terry suddenly forgotten in her room.

Terry got up slowly, rubbing his knee. "I wonder what else she's hiding?" He limped his way out of Meygan's room.

Max was heading to the front door when she heard a crash behind her. She turned around and saw a red blur go by her. "Hey!" She started after the red blur but got slammed into by Meygan from behind. Max saw the red blur slow down, turn and fire a black beam at them.

Meygan rolled them both out of the way as the beam missed them and hit a wall. Meygan untangled herself and yelled, "Damn it, Max! Get out of my way!" She didn't bother to check on Max as she chased after Time Stalker. Her focus was single-minded now. Time Stalker could not get to Bruce Wayne.

Max felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and she looked up. "Terry!? What the HELL is her problem!?"  
"Time Stalker's in the house, Max! He's after the old man! Someone has to get to him first!" Terry ran after Meygan, a slight limp slowing him up somewhat.

Time Stalker made his way down the hall toward Bruce Wayne's room. He smiled, barely able to contain his joy and excitement. He thought of all the different ways to make the former Batman suffer before killing him. He felt something go pass his cheek, stinging him and hit a column of marble ahead of him. He turned around, and took a punch to the face by Meygan, staggering him back. He then dodged a batarang as it sailed by him. He pushed his nose back into place, sneering at Meygan as her hands and arms crackled with purple energy. "You're going to die today, Nightwing."

"Try it," came her response. The paintings on the walls were covered in a black sheen and came off the walls. With a flick of her head, the paintings flew at Time Stalker.

The villain dodged the paintings, and the works of art crashed into the walls, breaking into pieces. He smiled as he caught a second batarang aimed at his head. "You're running out of tricks, Nightwing." Time Stalker hit a button on his belt and he sped up to Nightwing as she moved so slowly to get away. Once he shifted back into normal time, he used his free hand to aim a black energy sphere at her stomach.

Meygan didn't have time to dodge it fully but tried anyway. Terry came out of nowhere and pushed her out of the way but caught the blast himself. He flew back into Max, who was running up to help them. The two skidded across the floor and Terry hit a wall, the crack of bone echoing.

Since she had been merely side-stepped, Meygan glanced back as she grabbed the front of Time Stalker's suit and threw him hard out of the hallway and past Terry and Max. She ran after him, leaping over the two other teens as Time Stalker came to his feet in the middle of the entrance room of the manor, smiling as Meygan came into view.

"As stubborn as your father, Meygan. Step aside so I can take care of business." He reached for the dial on the front of his suit and turned the crystal knob to the left.

"I'm not going to let you win. You stand down," she countered.

"Me? Stand down!? You can't stop me from killing heroes. Look at Gear and She-bang. Look at Raven, Starfire, the original Nightwing, your brother Mathen. Both Batmans are next. Followed by Static. Tell me, _Meygan Greyson_, are you ready to watch them all die? I want you to suffer in my time band, to relive their deaths over and over again as I rule all of time and space." His grin became demonic. "To see you lose what sanity is left would make my life complete." Behind him, a small portal began to open, growing in color and shape.

"Why my family!?" Meygan cried, wanting the answer to the five-year question. "Why kill them and me!? What did we do to you!?"

"I would say ask Raven but I killed her. So I'll give you this-why Mathen and you? Because you two were born to ruin my greatness- a greatness handed to me by my grandfather." The portal grew in strength, the winds picking up in the manor. Things were being sucked into the portal.

Meygan felt herself move toward it and she used her powers to create a soul-shield around herself to stay in one place. "Are you mad!? You're going to destroy all of time!"

"Maybe. But your death will be worth it. I will do _anything _to see you die." Time Stalker smiled as a weakened Terry held onto a bit of wall at the end of the hall and Max held onto him with her arms around his waist. "Make a choice, Nightwing. Me or Batman." He took a step back. "You can't stop me, and you know it. You're a quarter demon, girl. I'm three-quarters. I'm stronger than you. I have Trigon's blood in my veins."

Meygan's eyes widened. "That's not possible! He's dead, gone from all of time!" She heard Terry grunt and saw that he lost some of his hold on the wall, and Max was losing her grip as well.

"Trigon and I are one, Nightwing." He took another step back. "I will rule as he deems fit. You are not worthy to even exist! You never were!" Time Stalker watched as another chunk of wall hit Terry from the side, making him nearly lose his grip as more bones were cracked. "They don't have much time left. Choose, Nightwing." Time Stalker took another step back. "Me or them."

Meygan concentrated on the dial and turned it again without him noticing it. She could hear Max calling for Meygan to help but Meygan was focused on the dial, trying to fuse it to a different time, a different place. She had a plan that was only half-formed. But she had to try it-it was now obvious that she needed more help than both Batmans could give. It was a long shot. She mentally turned the dial again before seeing Terry and Max sail past her and Time Stalker and fly into the portal.

"Well…you made-?!" Time Stalker didn't have a chance to say anything more-Meygan tackled him and both ended up in the portal.

The portal sealed itself shut and all of the objects flying about stopped and fell to the floor, shattering pieces scattered everywhere.

Meygan caught up to Terry and Max and used a grappling hook to hook themselves onto Time Stalker. The gravity from the ribbons of time were almost crushing, and without the small protection Meygan's powers offered, the three of them would have been crushed. She had to think fast. Terry was obviously hurt and Max wasn't fairing all that great either.

She watched the different clocks go by, all either going forward or backward, and even some were showing different times and were stuck where the hands landed. She could see the faint ribbons of time, the fragile strands that were beginning to look strained with so many people hopping through the gateway. She was shocked that she could see the strains, even if faintly. That meant Time Stalker was right.

The two of them had the same evil grandfather.

She looked at Time Stalker, who was ahead of them. She watched him hit a button on his belt and another portal formed in front of him, and she knew she had to time her powers to push them ahead of the villain just right. He was going to leave them all there trapped.

Time Stalker grinned as he looked down and saw the three of them holding onto the grappling rope attached to him. He waited for the portal to widen before going for it. In surprise, he saw Meygan launch herself and the other teens ahead of him using her dark purple-covered hands and he smiled as he saw them ahead and then go through the portal first.

He gripped the rope of the grappling hook and burned it before he fell through the portal himself. With the same smile on his face.

As far as he was concerned, they were dead.

***So here it is. The prelude to a crossover that I never finished. So I have to alter the first chapter and the rest to get in the 2nd season YJ team. This is going to be fun…***


	2. Chapter 2

A Batman Beyond/Young Justice/Static Shock/The Legion of Superheroes Fanfic

**Future Misgivings**

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

(assisted by Mark Palumbo for the first few chapters)

-We do not own any DC characters. Meygan Greyson is my creation. We do not own the Greyson or Nightwing name.-

Author's Note: So I've had a few people assume this is a Nightwing/Raven love story. I will tell you that it was Mark Palumbo who figured out the how of this whole fic. Based on the comics, Raven's been reincarnated 3 times. During her second reincarnation, her and Starfire had their bodies switched. They had to learn to use the other's powers. Raven felt the pure good within Starfire's and felt that her time was going to be short. So, to make sure that nothing evil, like Trigon, would come while she was dead, Raven placed a seed of her goodness into Starfire, without the alien's knowledge. So when Starfire and Nightwing married and started to have kids much later, Raven's powers manifested in different ways for each kid. None of them had every ability but they had something. So when Raven told the pair what she had done, they understood and allowed Raven to become their kids' aunt. So there it is. I hope that clears things up.

Also, this fic takes place just a year after the end of the second season of Young Justice so no Impluse. Um, I think Bumblebee and Mal are on vacation. Blue Beetle comes and goes. So only Robin, Batgirl, Wondergirl, Beast Boy and Miss Martian are in this. I think. For the moment, the Hall of Justice is the team's temporary base. That should clear some things up.

Chapter 1: Out of the Frying Pan…

Present Day

Metropolis

It was a near typical day at the Justice Hall on Earth. Batman was making a rare appearance, on duty with Green Arrow while Superman had gone off on assignment. Nothing out of the ordinary except Batman was more quiet than usual, something deep brewing beneath his pointed mantle.

Oliver Queen made it a point to let Wayne be, choosing rather to make some modifications to his bow. Upon completing the installation of a contemporary string, it was time for testing. Amongst the other state of the art equipment the heroes' base housed, the Hall was also equipped with various training simulation at their disposal, which was just recently being used again. With having a station in space, the Hall was meant to be a tourist stop. That's all. But with the Cave gone, the team needed a new base until another could be located for them. With that in mind, the Emerald Archer activated a targeting drone. He carefully inserted the quiver into the modified bow and took aim. Peering down the site at his intended target, he noticed a shimmering light looming and growing before his eyes. "What the…?"

The anomaly continued to grow taking the shape of a small portal that revealed lingering shadows within its depths. But, before the heroes could react, an essence, with tall pointed ears emerged clutching a female with shocking pink hair close to him, landed hard on his side. Seconds later, another, clad in black baring a long red braid, came through the portal. Unlike her counter-part, she managed to land on her feet in front of them, as if she was their shield.

Always alert, Batman looked at the downed person and, realizing who it was based on the black suit and the red bat symbol on his chest, ran over to help his future replacement. "Batman?" he whispered. He knew he was right when Terry merely groaned, pulling off his mask with one hand, clutching his ribs with the other. Max, the pink-haired girl, stared at the other Batman, shocked. Batman/Bruce was shocked too, for he had no idea that his replacement was so young. Literally, a punk kid. But where was he? The Dark Knight had dealt with time travel before, and there was that trip to the future with Green Lantern and Wonder Woman…

A third figure came out, wearing all red. The only thing not red on this person was a black and gray oval on his chest. His eyes were gray charcoal and his hair gold. He sneered at the other person that was standing oppositely from him. "Can't you Greysons just die?"

Green Arrow let loose an arrow. It was deflected before it even got close. "What the fuck!?" He never had any of his quivers miss. Not even with a force field. And wait-did this guy just say Greyson?!

The other all-black person turned sideways, and Green Arrow saw the dark blue wings on the arms going to the tips of the fingers. The mere blue symbol gave away who he thought it was. "Arrows don't work against Time Stalker." The red haired girl threw a slim batarang at the person she called Time Stalker. It was deflected as well.

The red stranger, now known as Time Stalker, looked around. Recognition set in. He seemed shocked. "I didn't set the dial to this time!" He glared down at the gray belt around his waist and there was some sparks from its oval, as if something was torn off. He was angry-he never felt any jerking which would have came from such damage. His glare was turned to the standing female. "You! You did this!"

"Just 'cause I'm young doesn't mean I'm stupid! Trying to put us in the Stone Age wasn't going to work when I'm still able to fight!" The female held up a red, crystal-looking, multifaceted dial. "Now you're stuck in the past with us! Unless you want to get this from me," she challenged.

"You'll pay dearly, Nightwing! We are not done. Not by a long shot! I will be drinking your blood by the end of the week!" He hit the oval on his chest and vanished. A few seconds longer, and Batman/Bruce would have had him.

"Oh great! Now how are we going home? He's got the rest of his belt!" cried the girl with the pink hair.

Nightwing turned completely around, giving Green Arrow a good view of her. She pushed her braid back, revealing bright violet eyes. "But I have the most important piece. He'll come back for it. And _I'll_ be ready for him." She walked over to her partner and kneeled down, ignoring the fact that Green Arrow and the original Batman were there for the moment. "Terry?"

Terry moaned in pain. "What did you do?" It sounded like an accusation but he was in pain so it didn't come out as it should have. He glared at Meygan, realizing she had done something that either would save them in the long run. Or kill them.

"He needs medical attention. Help me with him, Ollie."

"No way, Bats. What is going on here?" Oliver Queen demanded.

"I'll explain as soon as my partner gets stabilized," said the violet-eyed girl.

"You're not our partner!" cried the pink haired girl, and Batman/Bruce slowly slipped out a thicker batarang at the announcement.

"Look, I'm not having this conversation now," the red head countered. She felt the tip of a quiver in her back and she sighed. "Fine. Time Stalker was going to put us all in the Stone Age. I managed to change the place and time, and pull off the dial. Satisfied, Max?"

"But you never touched him," Max interjected. "You couldn't have done all that. I'm sure of it. And Terry couldn't have done it. He's injured."

"Let's get the other kid in the infirmary, and then I want answers." Oliver Queen poked Meygan slightly with his loaded bow and she bent over to lift her partner up.

"You can't pick him up," Max challeneged.

"Watch me," came the red-head's response. She got to her feet without any issues.

Which impressed the Dark Knight.

The rest of the team arrived.

Nightwing I, which was Dick Greyson, saw the other person before him, the girl with his costume. His eyes betrayed the shock he felt. Batgirl and Robin were on guard as well. Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle were at the doors, to make sure that the man called Time Stalker didn't try to return. As for Superboy, he just glared, not letting the girls out of his sight.

* * *

Nightwing and Max watched as Terry was stabilized. The two felt out of place as Green Arrow stood by them, his quiver pressed into Nightwing's back. After hearing that the violet-eyed girl wasn't a partner of the other two, he'd rather be safe than sorry. Batman came out of the Infirmary to address them. "That Batman has six broken ribs and two cracked ones." Max whistled. Batman/Bruce watched Nightwing's reaction. It was startling to see the Nightwing suit worn around a Batman, no less. Through his brief times with time-travel, he'd never seen a future Nightwing until now. And had it not been for Chronos, he'd never have known about his future counterpart either.

Nightwing noticed the stare-down she was getting. "You want answers, old man?" She knew what he was thinking. If he wasn't such a brooder, she might give him those answers and timelines be damned. She knew why his older self allowed her on the team. It was a cheat, of sorts. But she needed help then. At the moment, it wasn't enough.

Even Green Arrow and the 'old man' wasn't going to be enough.

"Old Man?" Green Arrow echoed.

Batman raised an eye at her.

"Yeah. That's what I call him in my time." She saw the expected looks from the two heroes of the past and she sighed, starting into the story. "I'm from the year 2040. This is Max, our tech geek-" she said, indicating the pink haired girl, "And the boy is Terry, the new Batman of our time. Sorry to drop in like this but the situation was getting bad. I had to make a quick choice and I'm not known for that. The guy in red is called Time Stalker. A time traveler wanting to control all of time and space. He's been after my family for a long time. I suspect he's traveled through time longer than we know."

"You can start by giving us a name," started Green Arrow. "Or should we just call you Nightwing?"

'_Arrogant rich boy,'_ she thought to herself. "Fair enough. I am Meygan. Your Nightwing in this time was my father."

The Emerald Archer scrutinized her face. "I don't see the relation."

"So why is Time Stalker after his family?" Batman asked, getting to the point of her arrival.

"I can only tell you what I know. He used a fake name to become my father's butler. They were together for some years before my parents married. My brother and I were born later on.

"Money eventually came up missing. My father let everyone go until the money stopped coming up missing. A few weeks later, I was the only one left." Nightwing seemed to almost choke up at the thought.

Green Arrow gave her a distrustful look, as if he didn't quite believe the girl. "How?"

"Why don't you put the arrow away, Mr. Green."

The Emerald Archer hesitated for a minute, fuming over being called 'Mister Green' but he knew she was testing him before lowering the bow. He knew that even though she admitted that Dick Greyson was her father, she wasn't able to trust so readily. So much like the Dark Knight.

"Thank you. It was fire. My parents, my older brother… all gone in less than an hour. Time Stalker likes to set fires. Multiple fires. My dad's entire building went up in flames. The only way out was through the flames."

"That's not possible," said Green Arrow. "Your face should show signs of it." He slung his bow over one shoulder.

"He's right," Conner agreed. There was something to her story, something she was keeping from them. He was beginning to hate time travelers.

Nightwing's eyes flared in anger. The memories were hard enough to speak of without emotions. But to have someone say it wasn't possible angered her. True, by all accounts, she should have burned to death in the building too. But her sheer will to live was the only reason she survived. "Fine. You want to see the burns? It's not a pretty sight." She turned her back to them and lift up the top half of her costume. And pulled it up as far as she dared.

Green Arrow looked ill.

Batman/Bruce merely took a step back.

Batgirl, Robin and Nightwing all looked ready to puke.

Conner's eyes held sympathy for the girl.

Max had never seen the extent of the burns Meygan had received. The other teen girl had been careful to cover most of herself up at all time. Max took the time to see the damage done to the other girl. The second degree burns were brown, in various states of healing. Those burns went jaggedly up from her waist to the left side. The right side seemed to have healed with skin graphing. There were a few jagged lines from the whiter skin, which showed what was healed. The burns looked redder, which probably meant first degree burns, near the covered span of her shoulders and there were obviously some burns not seen by the waist band of her costume.

Satisfied, Nightwing lowered her top.

"Why…why is he fixated on your family?" Oliver asked.

"You tell me," came Nightwing's challenging answer. She turned back around. "If anyone could tell me, then I'd appreciate it. Then I kill him."

"He knew your identity," Batman/Bruce replied.

"Being dad's butler, he earned his trust. Time Stalker is no Agent A."

Batman/Bruce raised an eyebrow. So did Dick Greyson.

"Oh, like _I_ wouldn't know about Agent A." Meygan leaned against the wall, her arrogance showing in how she stood.

Batgirl really didn't like this girl. All attitude. Just like Jason had once been.

"Okay…what's your plan?" asked Green Arrow.

"Hold it!" said the pink haired girl. "Before we get all chummy, let's get one thing straight-_she's_ not on this team. I am."

"On a good day," Meygan countered, arms crossed.

'_She likes to start stuff. My kind of girl,'_ Conner thought to himself.

"Terry and I don't want you on our team. So take your burnt ass back to our time," Max said haughtily.

Meygan snapped and lunged at Max, taking her down. Meygan raised a fist at the other girl but Batman easily hauled her off of Max. "Let me go or I'll drop you!" she screamed. She tried to reach back to Batman's head. Her violet eyes were stormy with the shadows swirling with power.

"Easy there, kid. Calm down." Green Arrow helped Max up. "And what do you mean, 'she's not on your team'?"

"Terry, the guy hurt in there and I are a team. The old man let her join us so we could stop Time Stalker. Him and I don't like it. But the old man wouldn't listen," Max explained. "She said something to the old man. Wormed her way on."

Meygan stopped struggling for a moment. "Those words are no one's business but his. If you want more heroes to die, then be my guest. I don't need neither of you two spoiled brats slowing me down." Meygan looked over at the other teens. "While Terry heals, _I'll_ track down Time Stalker," Meygan announced.

"Isn't that giving him what he wants?" Nightwing/Dick had asked. He didn't know how to react. He was dead. His daughter was all that remained of his family. The need to protect her was strong.

"I'm a pretty good tracker,_ dad_. Besides, as you can see, we're not exactly a team here." Pulling herself free of Batman's grip, Meygan turned to leave.

Batman grabbed her arm to stop her. The two had a stare down as they gazed into the other's eyes. Two stubborn wills at a mental war with the other. Batman was impressed with her. She had learned well from her father.

_If_ her father was really Dick Greyson.

It went on for many minutes and Meygan blinked. Without a word, Batman turned and left them.

"Don't take that personally," Green Arrow said quietly. "He hasn't been acting like himself lately."

"I don't. I can't believe that I lost that stare down. I always win."

"Not against the master," Max grumbled under her breath.

Meygan took one step toward her but Green Arrow stepped between the teen girls. Meygan glared at Green Arrow in an attempt to intimidate him. When he refused to move, she walked away, pissed.

Oliver turned to Max. "Am I going to have to stay between you two?"

"Talk to her, not me! I'm not the one with a short fuse!"

"You shouldn't provoke her. I have a feeling she has more on her plate than we know. But I bet you know that," Superboy replied smugly.

* * *

Time Stalker sat in the dark, night falling quickly. He couldn't believe that he was in the present. With the Justice League and Young Justice teams. He wanted Nightwing's ashes at his feet. But now, he was presented with other possibilities. New targets were present. A smile came to his face.

He fingered his time device. The knob was gone but he knew he could teleport. And manipulate the present by slowing down or speeding up time. He was willing to spend some time in the present…and kill heroes.

His favorite pastime would have to take a backseat.

The brat hadn't been thinking at all…

With all the heroes that existed now, he could kill some again…play with them. To kill the original Batman and Nightwing before their replacements came along? _Priceless. _

And now would be the time to show her how un-trapped he truly was…

He stared down at a map he stole and pointed to a city he knew well. Of all the places to visit, this place had been a thorn in his side for five years. There were too many heroes in that city for his comfort. But one was dead, two injured.

What if he could kill them all before they ever became Nightwing's legal guardians?

"The possibilities are endless, Nightwing. This timeline is the perfect one. I know your secret. They are going to know it too. Your powers are useless against me. But in desperation, would you reveal them?" he said to himself. "I want you to watch so badly. Watch your precious heroes die by my hands, their blood flowing from them, pooling at my feet. Make you suffer, Nightwing. Soon you are going to wish you'd never survived the fire."

* * *

Alone in a storage room, Meygan stuffed her costume back into a small box that she put back into its place on her black belt. She stood up and smiled at the reflection in the window.

Memories came at her, details she worked so hard to suppress came at her unwillingly, refusing to be put aside. It took all of her will to push them back, for she had to have a clear mind.

Time Stalker was out there, looking for his target. Or many targets.

She knew his secret. One she didn't want to be true.

After five years, she knew it was true. But she would not allow him to live. He was using his powers to act as a god, killing off heroes to suit his needs.

'_I will avenge all of you. My family, the heroes…everyone… It time for this Nightwing to soar…And as long as there is a Greyson breathing, he will never win.'_

She opened the window and with a jump, left the building.

* * *

Terry groaned as his busted ribs' pain greeted him upon consciousness. He felt like shit-no one told him Time Stalker had powers other than time travel. Then again, he wasn't sure what to make of Meygan having those same powers. There was a definite story there, one that would have to be told later. For now, he was going to keep quiet. He opened his eyes suddenly and was greeted with a scream of being startled. "Me-Meygan?" he rasped.

"Sorry, Ter. It's Max." Max stared at him, concerned. "Meygan's out tracking."

Terry struggled to sit up, the pain in his ribs explosive. "Not alone, Max. You shouldn't let her go alone! Why didn't you stop her!?"

"Easy pal," Green Arrow interrupted, helping the injured hero back down. "She looks capable of handling herself."

"Time Stalker wants her dead! I can't leave my partner out there alone!"

"Um…I thought you didn't want her on the team Terry?"

"She saved our asses at the manor, Max! We would have all been dead, as well as the old man! Whatever her reasons, she stays." Terry then realized, when he saw Green Arrow, that he wasn't where he should be. "Max, where are we?"

"In the past. About 30 years, I think. With the Justice League…and _the team_," Max explained. "You got hurt pretty bad. But Meygan had your back. Kept him from sending us back to the Stone Age. She left me the dial. He'll have to come back for it-on our terms."

"This is one of those times I'm glad to be wrong." Terry struggled to sit up. With Max's help, he managed it. His top and mask were gone, and his ribs were bandaged tightly. Bruises covered this skin above the bandages and a particularly nasty bruise covered his shoulder. "I think we should ask her to stay after all this is over."

"I can help too!" Max cried. "We don't need her!"

"Max, we've been through this," Terry said, exasperated. "Meygan and I are the fighters on this team. You help us by staying on the sidelines."

"I'm not satisfied on the sidelines. I've been on this team longer! Besides, who's supposed to have your backs when you're both down!?"

"She's got a point," Green Arrow butted in.

Terry glared at him.

"C'mon, you know I can take care of myself," Max pressed on.

"Don't forget who really owns this team, Max. It's not up to me." Terry then smiled when he saw who stood there. "Meygan. Find anything?"

Meygan was no longer in costume standing there in the doorway of the sliding door. She was wearing a see-through long sleeved shirt over a red short-sleeved top which was held closed by safetypins down the center. A red and black plaid knee-length skirt was over black leggings covered her bottom half and was set off by knee-length boots. Her long red hair was pulled into a ponytail, her ends dipped in dark purple. "So? What do you think?"

Max gagged.

Terry smiled. "My thoughts aren't rated PG." He then sobered up. "Anything?"

"He was on the highway briefly. But I lost him after that. I think he slowed time down enough to where I couldn't track him. I caught that he was going north." Meygan leaned up against the door frame. "Green Arrow?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about earlier. I tend to lose my temper sometimes." She offered her hand.

Oliver took the hand readily, not holding any grudges against the kid.

"I need to see a map with everything in a 1,000 mile radius of here. I have a terrible feeling he's found something." Seeing that Green Arrow took her apology so easily gave her new respect for the hero. She thought he was a no-powered, nobody playing hero for some fame. It was obvious from what she'd seen so far, she was absolutely _wrong._

"Like a new dial?" Max quipped.

Green Arrow went to a screen within the Infirmary and punched in a series of buttons. A map came up. He manipulated it to a thousand mile radius of the Justice Hall. Meygan went to study it for several minutes. "No…no…no…" She kept looking, as if the answer would pop out at her at any moment.

"So what are you looking for?" Terry asked.

Her face paled. The answer popped out at her. "Dakota."

"Dakota? What's in Dakota?" asked Max.

"He wouldn't, Meygan." Terry didn't want to believe it. "He wouldn't dare…"

"What? What's going on?" Green Arrow asked.

"Time Stalker's going to Dakota. He's going to take out Static and Gear. The two heroes who risked their lives to look after me for the last five years." Meygan looked at Green Arrow. "We have to beat him to them. If he takes them out-"

"You'll be left vulnerable. We'll take the Javelin." Green Arrow left the Infirmary.

"I'm going too." Terry tried to get out of the bed but two sets of hands stopped him. "Don't go alone…"

"Never, Terry. I am never alone. Max, stay here with him. I got Green Arrow." Meygan ran out of the Infirmary after Green Arrow.

"I'll come too," said Superboy.

"I'm not going to argue…Superboy." Meygan saw the surprise in his eyes. "You didn't think I knew who you were? Don't be silly!"

"I'll come too," Robin volunteered.

"No." She'd have to watch Drake's butt. Stalker had already toyed with the third Robin. She couldn't risk him getting into the line of fire.

"Don't tell me no. You're not my boss."

Meygan sighed. "Fine. Just stay close," she told Robin, giving in.

Max and Terry heard the firing up of a ship and then nothing minutes later.

"You can come on out, old man," said Terry. Max gasped as Batman stepped out from the doorway.

"Looks like I taught you well enough." Batman went to the map displayed. He wasn't going to waste any time. "Why Static and Gear?"

Terry noted something about the younger version of his mentor. He didn't waste time with subtleties. "They raised her for the last 5 years. Meygan's only been my partner for about 6 weeks," Terry explained. "They've been training her too."

"I say he's a coward." Max saw the stare by Terry. "I'm just saying…"

"Tell me about what she said to my older self."

"I don't know. It was done in private. You'll have to ask her," Terry answered. "I don't even know who her mom is, but I think I can guess."

"Why would knowing her mother's identity be important?" asked Max.

"Because I think both Time Stalker and Meygan share the same mother."

"You believe this because…?" Max pressed.

"Her eyes." Batman/Bruce repeated the words, his eyes never leaving the map. "The eyes. They belong to Raven, formerly of the Teen Titans. Raven is-was-her mother," Batman/Bruce concluded.

"That's one fucked up family tree," Max commented. "Wouldn't that make Trigon her grandfather?"

Max was ignored because knowing that bit of info wasn't what they wanted to think about. "I saw her powers. They are impressive." Terry took a sharp breath. "Meygan's the best chance we have to stopping Time Stalker. Because he's going to start killing heroes."

"Maybe he already did." Batman turned to watch his replacement carefully. "Six weeks ago, she came to you. I think there was another purpose to it."

"We'll have to ask when she gets back."

"Batman?"

"What?" both Batmans responsed.

"I mean, my Batman," Nightwing stood in the doorway. "We need to talk."

***So here it is. I will have to alter more chapters just to fit the team in. It wasn't the greatest write-in of the team, but I will try better…***


	3. Chapter 3

A Batman Beyond/Young Justice/Static Shock/The Legion of Superheroes Fanfic

**Future Misgivings**

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

-I do not own any DC characters. Meygan Greyson is my creation. I do not own the Greyson or Nightwing name.-

Chapter 2: The Dakota Connection

"So…How does Static and Gear fit into all this?" Green Arrow asked as the Javelin soared across the sky. The clouds seemed to stand still as the aircraft streaked by them. The sky was at the last of the darkness stage and dawn was about an hour off.

"When I was in the hospital, I found out my dad survived the fire and the consequent collapse of the building. They were there, talking to my dad. I'm not sure what was said but Gear made a video for me. From my dad." Meygan sighed, as if she was trying to answer without screwing with the timeline itself, nor reveal how very hard it was to talk about those dark times. "Right after I was released from the hospital, Static and Gear took me in. I was an angry, vengeful kid. My dad never made it out of the hospital."

"Damn." Conner tried to imagine a world without Nightwing, the first Robin. It was a world he couldn't begin to fathom. And he knew it was hard on Meygan. It was in the way she came across everyone. To be the only member of your family left...

"After what you've went through, I don't think anyone would fault you for being that way. Or acting on those feelings," Green Arrow sympathized. "I wouldn't."

"They worked with me, trained me to handle my anger without killing the bad guys. It helped. The rage is still there. It may always be there." The solemn statement was spoken quietly, as if she wasn't quite comfortable with revealing such a thing. "But I don't have to act on it. Time Stalker has tried to kill them in my time many times. He couldn't do it. Static and Gear were born under lucky stars." That and that they have major back-up, as in Zatanna and Green Lantern. She watched the blue sky go by, the clouds still against the speed of the Javelin.

"So he's going to take them out while they're kids?" reasoned the third Robin. "He's a coward. Tell me…is that why you set his belt to here? To try and save the heroes?"

Meygan was silent, as if putting her thoughts into words. Finally, she spoke. "If he's ready to take out anyone that has anything to do with me, imagine the heroes that would be in danger." Meygan stared out at the sky. "Like my father. Killing him would wipe me out of existence. So sue me if I want to save all the heroes. Even the ones that never knew of me."

Green Arrow grinned. He admired the girl for her beliefs. In her place, he wasn't sure if his first thoughts would be on the heroes that were in danger from a madman. Especially when they had powers and he didn't. "I think you must be the bravest teen I have ever met." It was the truth, as far as Oliver Queen was concerned.

And that truth made Meygan smile back at him.

"So…Who are Static and Gear?" Superboy asked.

"You don't know?" Meygan asked the clone. How was that even possible!?

"I should?" So he didn't know who they were. So what? Were they that special?

"I got this. Here, Conner. Read this." Robin pulled up his computer gauntlet and pulled up the teen heroes' files for the Boy of Steel to read.

* * *

It was a rather quiet night patrol for Static and Gear in Dakota. 'Puff' was the only 'Bang Baby' to rear her ugly breath…and her down-right ugly puffy ponytails and baggy clothes. Due to the Big Bang chemical spill that came from the riots a few years prior, Puff was a floating cloud who could become solid when she wanted to. She spit acid from her mouth and could melt anything her spit touches. Of course, with such an ability, her breath suffered. No amount of mouthwash, toothpaste or the combo of both was going to ease the stink of her breath. And any comment about the state of her breath had her enraged on a regular basis. It never failed. And it worked for the duo tonight as well. She was now on her way to jail with a metal plate over her mouth for everyone's protection and the two teen heroes moved on toward the abandoned buildings near the docks.

It was after midnight but very close to dawn, and while the moon was dimly lit getting ready to move on, the city was bustling with late movie-goers and fast food runs.

Time Stalker followed on the ground carefully, using his other powers to block the heroes' sight of him. He patiently waited for his moment to strike, thinking about all the times the two kept him from killing Meygan Greyson. The times Static drove him back with the intense power he possessed. But now he could kill the heroes as teens, leaving her defenseless against him. The two were always keeping her alive. The last five years he wasted trying to kill her would be erased…

He thought back to the day Gear died. And Static barely got out alive…

_The year:2040_

_Stagen Industries Main Warehouse_

_Six and a half weeks ago._

"_It's over, Gear. Accept it."_

"_Go to hell, Stalker!" Gear was tied to a metal chair with reinforced steel chains that even he couldn't break. A collar of an unknown metal was snug against his neck. Every time he tried to think to his computerized backpack, a sharp pain struck his brain, giving him a bigger headache. His arm was already broken, and his blond hair was matted with blood._

_Over in a far corner, hung Static from the ceiling. Arms chained above him, he was a mess. Bone stuck out from his one leg. Blood came down his back. The same collar around Gear's neck was around Static, cutting him off from his powers. His eyes were swollen shut. Blood came from his mouth._

"_You're not going to win. She's going to find us!" Gear knew he and Static were in some deep crap this night. Had they heeded Meygan's warning, they wouldn't have been caught. Maybe they wouldn't have gone out at all. But Meygan was overly cautious, and they both treated it as such. This time, they were wrong. So very, very wrong._

"_I'm counting on her to do so, Gear. Tonight she chooses." Time Stalker went to a box in another corner, out of view of Gear. He flipped a switch on the gray, thin-looking box and stood up. "As much as I want to fight her tonight, I want to watch her suffer more. Enjoy your last moments of life, Gear…" Time Stalker exited through the rusty door, the door squeaking shut._

"_Static! Virge! Wake up!" Gear hissed as soon as it was safe to do so._

_Time Stalker waited in the shadows outside of the warehouse, near the shipping crates that were close by as he saw She-Bang and Rubber Band Man arrive at the warehouse an hour later, Meygan right behind them on Static's foil metal disc. The three went inside minutes later. The villain could barely contain his excitement as he waited for his bombs to go off. The wait was such a mood killer._

_Then it began. The first bomb, located on the first floor, blew up, casting smoke and debris everywhere. Small fires erupted from that floor. But that bomb was small. He clapped twice in excitement, as if he was a little boy seeing his first fireworks display. His work was worth celebrating, in his opinion._

_The second bomb was just as small. It blew up a fraction of the second floor, shaking the warehouse foundation. A minute later, Rubber Band Man got out from a window on the second floor his costume smoking and partly covered in some soot. He didn't get hurt enough from the blast, or he had been far enough away to not get hurt._

_The next two bombs ripped apart the third floor, shaking the warehouse further. The orange flames angrily ate at the walls and windows, blowing them out in such fervor. Time Stalker seemed to feel even more giddy as the fifth bomb went off on the fourth floor. She-bang leaped out of the window as the window was being blown out, her bright cape on fire._

_A minute later, Meygan flew out of the window with an unconscious Static in her arms. She landed next to the other two heroes and she left Static with them. She used the foil metal disc to fly back up to get Gear but the bomb on the last and final floor blew out the floor, Gear's cry cut short. The flames licked the roof of the building in hunger as the orange glow covered everything as she was blown back to the ground. The heat was intense, melting the ground around the building._

_Meygan screamed in terror as she dropped back to the ground. She tried to run to the building but She-bang held her tight, and Meygan fought and screamed for Gear over and over again. Rubber band Man had Static in his stretchy arms. Tears came to his eyes._

_Time Stalker smiled, enjoyed the agony they all felt. He left them after feeding secretly in the shadows, and even watched the tears flow down Meygan's eyes as Static was taken away by ambulance an hour later. _

_It was the greatest night of his time-traveling career._

The memory gave Time Stalker such sweet feelings of joy, his smile became demonic.

He couldn't wait to do it again to her.

* * *

Gear's backpack sounded another alarm. It was the fifth one in as many minutes. Static was getting rather annoyed at the mechanical computer. "Gear, Backpack's obviously due for repair."

"I'm not sure what's wrong with it…" Gear swung Backpack around to check on it. He used his mind to run a diagnostic. Richie's passive exposure to the Bang Gas (assumed through his contact with Virgil a.k.a. Static) had given him super powers. His power is super-intelligence, which enabled him to invent rocket-powered boots and "Backpack", an intelligent multipurpose device capable of surveillance and other semi-independent activity which he wore on his back. With this equipment, "Richie" Foley adopted the superhero identity "Gear" and became Static's full-time partner in crime-fighting. As Gear, he wore a muscular tight blue sleeveless superhero suit, with black gloves, and metal cuffs to his elbow with a blue helmet, visor down so no one could see his face clearly.

"We're going to have to check in with my dad soon, let him know when I should be home." Static's father, Mr. Hawkins, found out about his son's superhero identity when he had been kidnapped to force Static to steal some tech. But he was able to foil the plan with Gear's help. All that his father asked was to be kept informed about his coming and goings. Kinda hard to do when no one knew when the Bang Babbies were to attack. Static kept looking down, a sense of wrong coming to him. But he wasn't sure what it was.

Suddenly, the building to their left collapsed on them almost like it reached out to bury them. Both cried out as they were pinned under the chunks of building. Soon, the whole building was on top of them.

Satisfied, Time Stalker came out from hiding behind another building nearby to admire his work. He walked up to the collapsed building. He smiled. Seeing them buried gave him satisfaction, a high that ran through his blood. "THAT! That was for wrecking my plans the last five years!" he glowered. "Nightwing is mine! You can't save her now!"

The bits of building debris began to rumble, the pieces moving away from one side. Time Stalker backed up, his hands glowing black with power. Pieces of the rubble blew away spontaneously, with Static's electromagnetic bubble protecting both him and Gear. "Who are you!?" Static demanded once they were away from the debris.

"You don't know me but I'm here to kill you both," Time Stalker replied calmly. "You've interfered with my plans long enough."

"Hold up! Nobody's killing anyone today." Static sent a ball of lightning at Time Stalker.

Time Stalker used his natural time ability to slow the lightning ball down so everyone present could watch it sail by him without a scratch. It hit a building behind Time Stalker.

"Oh hell!" cried Static. He threw some zap-caps, which were energy containment units used as electrical explosives. There were times he'd use them to recharge. That time wasn't now.

Time Stalker threw up a black shield and the zap-caps exploded on impact. "I'll introduce myself, since you two will be dead anyway. I am called Time Stalker. I live about 40 years from now. You two interfered with my plans for world domination long enough. So I am here to kill you both."

"Go ahead and try!" Gear threw a Gear-Crete at the villain. It was a fast setting rock-hard substance that hardened in seconds. When it hardened, it was stronger than concrete, trapping the target inside. The problem was that Time Stalker dodged it as well, slowing down time around him again and the bomb captured a stripped car frame.

Gear threw a Liquid Nitrogen Bomb next, which was an explosive that froze its target in place. Gear was determined to stop this guy.

A black field wrapped itself around bomb and it stopped. Gear looked shocked as Time Stalker smiled. With the black field around it, the bomb went back to Gear, who scrambled out of its way. The bomb exploded on the rubble where Gear once stood, freezing it solid. Shrapnel from the impact flew in all directions, a rather sharp piece flying in Static's direction.

"Static, look out!" cried Gear.

Static didn't even turn all the way around when he put up an electromagnetic field to freeze the debris in place. He then launched the shrapnel back at Time Stalker.

Time Stalker merely dodged the shrapnel, blasting a few with his black-covered fists. He seemed somewhat surprised at Static's skills. "Not bad, _boy_. But I'm better." Black fields began to cover various objects and they were lifted into the air. He chuckled to himself as if he was having fun.

Static gulped, realizing that Time Stalker wasn't a typical 'Bang Baby'.

Time Stalker then mentally launched all of the black field-covered pieces at both Gear and Static. Gear ducked for cover. Static's electromagnetic field/shield weakened with the onslaught of items being thrown at him in a few minutes' time. He held onto his shield far longer than he ever had before, even as the shield cracked under the considerable stress. He refused to let it drop, and watched as multiple cracks covered it whole. The stress of holding it was too much and it broke apart against Static's will. A car nailed him hard as he slid across the ground some feet away. By some miracle, the car landed mere inches from Static.

Forgetting about Gear, since he knew that Gear really didn't have any powers in his opinion, Time Stalker went toward Static, black and purple lightning crackling from his hands. "Time to die, Static. For every time you kept me from her, kept me from winning. You have no idea how much I can't stand you. But I don't have to deal with you anymore." He raised his hands-

A small bomb exploded on Time Stalker's back, making him fall to his hands and knees. Gear skated by him and kneeled next to Static. After a few moments, Time Stalker was back on his feet, still dazed. "I was going to kill you next Gear. So if you want to die again, then I'll be happy to oblige!"

"What are you talking about!? I've never died!" cried Gear, moving to block Static from Time Stalker's view.

A batarang hit Time Stalker in the chest, throwing him back. Meygan landed before Gear and Static without her costume. She stared at the rising Time Stalker, eyes narrowed. "Wasn't I enough of a distraction for you? You had to go and fight kids? How sad," she taunted.

"You are going to eat those words, Nightwing!" He raised his arms to the sky and in mere seconds created a blood-red sphere of energy. The sphere cast a reddish glow around it, bathing him in red. He threw it at her.

Meygan held out her hands and felt the heat of the sphere as she slowed its speed but it inched closer to her anyway. She struggled to hold it away from her, Gear and the unconscious Static. The strain was in her shadowed eyes. She felt tired, as if all of the recent use of her powers had made her unable to hold even the simplest of shields. "Never…again." Her voice strained, she began to push the flaming sphere back with her sheer will. "You…aren't…taking them…away…" She let her anger flare up within her and her eyes glowed scarlet as she unleashed the rage within. The forces and powers within the sphere were nearly mirrored on its inside as well as the outside.

Meygan verses Time Stalker.

The red sphere exploded, unable to sustain such an onslaught of power, pushing her back several steps. She covered her eyes to avoid being blinded.

He took one step forward and an arrow nicked his ear. He saw Green Arrow behind him, as it was being reflected by a car side view mirror, another arrow loaded and ready. "It seems that I am at a disadvantage. You cannot stop me from killing heroes, Nightwing. The next one will weigh on your conscious forever!" He then sped up time around him and he ran, skipping by Robin and the infamous Superboy, everyone too slow to stop him. He grinned as Meygan made a pass to stop him, but she was minutes behind him, and eventually caught just air.

Once he was gone, time resumed normally.

Meygan nodded to Green Arrow in thanks, then ran and kneeled at Static's other side. "That was really brave of you, Gear. Standing up to Time Stalker like that."

"Static's my bro. I always have his back. Wait…who are you? Are you the reason that psycho was after us?"

"Gear, I'll explain everything real soon but you and Static need to come with us. He'll try again to get at you both."

"First off, he's hurt. Second, I don't even know who you are!"

"Gear, this is Meygan. In Time Stalker's time, she's Nightwing. He's trying to kill everyone who's ever helped her stop him," Green Arrow explained to the teen. "And we need to move. As you saw, he controls time around him."

"And unless you want to go another round against him, you better come with us," Meygan finished.

Gear stared at Meygan in disbelief but took Static's arm and placed it around his neck. Meygan did the same. "We've dealt with time people before. We can help." Together, they lift Static upward. They slowly made their way back to the javelin, Green Arrow taking up the rear. "I can't believe I'm hanging out with Green Arrow! This is so cool!"

Meygan moaned in disbelief.

Time Stalker glowered as he moved quickly through Dakota, already moving to his next target.

Oh, the irony of it all.

He knew testing her powers like that would weaken her. And it was working. She could barely hold back that sphere. What would happen if she was fading from existence while fighting him?

In fact, for that little event to happen…he had his old boss in mind…

* * *

Batman/Bruce watched as Dick paced before him in one of the cargo hold of the Hall. There was something on his mind, on his former protégé's mind.

"We should have Miss Martian read her mind, make sure that she is who she says she is," Dick told his former mentor.

"After what she has done to Aqualad, I am not sure I am willing to let her try," Batman told him in a voice that could not be argued.

"Fine. Then J'onn. I want to be sure." Nightwing wouln't stop pacing. This whole time traveling situation was getting to him.

"Dick, what's bothering you?"

"Her story. The fact that I'm dead! I'm dead and _I'm_ the reason for it. I trusted him. Something must have made me think I could trust him. He killed my family. He killed me! I am not okay with this!"

"I want to be sure as well." Batman kept his voice neutral. He had to-Dick was a wreck.

"Does anything bother you!? You act like this is normal! This isn't! Your replacement is in the Infirmary! You! You got _replaced_ and you think that's normal!?"

"Nightwing-"

"I need some air." Nightwing/Dick left the cargo hold with purpose in his steps.

"Should I follow?" Batgirl asked. Dick was acting so out of character for himself. But as of late, he and Bruce had been butting heads.

"No. Perhaps you can get more info out of this Max girl," Batman ordered.

"I don't know if I can. I mean, she doesn't even like the future Nightwing." Barbara had a grim look on her face.

This wasn't going to end well…for anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

A Batman Beyond/Young Justice/Static Shock/The Legion of Superheroes Fanfic

**Future Misgivings**

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

-I do not own any DC characters. Meygan Greyson is my creation. I do not own the Greyson or Nightwing name.-

Author's Note: I've hinted at my files that I have a notebook that has some extra chapters in it. Looking for this notebook will be difficult. I have packed away 40 notebooks full of different fanfics. So I have to search for this one notebook. I am not sure how many chapters were written past chapter 6 but hey, if I can find it, my readers won't have to wait as long for me to finish this one. So wish me luck and I hope it didn't get lost during my many moves within the last decade!

Chapter 3: A Legion's Stake

**31st Century**

**The New Legion of Superheroes Base**

**Roughly 1 hour ago**

Night had fallen on the planet. The large tower-looking white building in the middle of the capital stood out with the slick lines and parallel structures that surrounded it. This city, dubbed Second Metropolis, was the second capital of the United Planets, a universe-spanning group working for the peace and prosperity of every known planet in the universe. The white building glowed with inferred beams crisscrossing each other, acting as a security system of sorts. The blue beams that occasionally crossed paths with the red beams caused sparkler-like effects off the building.

At the very top of the ivory-colored structure was a mounted circular symbol of the Legion. The symbol glowed in the night sky, a beacon of sorts for any who would seek out the universe-spanning team of heroes. Mounted just under the symbol was a dome made of glittering silver, the metal almost alive as it caught the smallest of light and reflected it a hundred fold, making it look almost like a fallen star.

Just beneath this dome was a floor-spanning lab. The lab was long and winding in an oval shape. It had a vault off to one far off corner, away from any tech. The vault currently had one octagon-like container open.

The computer of the Legion, COMPUTO, which was created by Brainiac 5 to be a mechanical assistant to the level 12 intellectual, occupied the rest of the floor. Monitors filled the entire left side of the floor, showing various events going on. One monitor showed the capital building. Another; an asteroid shower in a far off galaxy. A third; the conference between two alien species was going on five galaxies away. A fourth; spying on the simulator located near the center of the building. It was currently occupied.

On the other end of the floor was a young man peering through an eye scanner, which was attached to a rather large microscope. At least, it looked like one. The multiple extensions coming from the base gave some doubt as to what it was.

The young man pushed back a mop of blond hair with one hand while the other adjusted a blue knob on the side of the eye scanner. The hand that pushed away his hair reached for a syringe off to the side. The hand was green and it was attached to a purple suit sleeve. This hand found and gripped the syringe when the computer sounded an alarm. The alarm was almost at ear-piercing levels before the young man reached down to stop it with a button on a white belt that was around his waist.

The blond male pulled himself away from the eye scanner, revealing three white circles on his forehead, connected by white lines and configured in a triangular shape. His eyes were black as they shifted to see what would have caused the alarm. "Computo, name the reason for the alarm." His voice almost sounded normal but there was some of the monotone of the computer in it too.

"Sensors indicate a spatial anomaly," said the mundane voice of COMPUTO. "The anomaly has been localized to the twenty-first century."

"Twenty-first century?" The blond male put the syringe down, a confused look on his face. He headed over to one of the blank computer screens. "Computo, display the historical records of the twenty-first century and give me the current roster of the Legion on the next screen. Also, give me the chronological order of the events pertaining to the Justice League, going from the twenty-first century to the current date and give me the most likely suspects for this current anomaly." The young man went across the floor to the oversized computer screen and saw the different screens of info popping onto it. Using his fingertips, he went through each screen, his eyes absorbing all the info as each list was quickly eliminated. He stopped at the roster list. "Computo, there are names missing on this list. Locate Servo-Gear."

"There is no record of Servo-Gear," COMPUTO announced.

"Computo, give me the time location of Meygan Greyson."

"Meygan Greyson is currently in the twenty-first century. There are no time records past that point."

The young man gave a disbelief look. "Computo, display the history of Meygan Greyson." He watched as the life history of the heroine came up. His eyes read each line until he caught something that wasn't supposed to be there. "No…it can't be…"

_Meygan Greyson met an untimely death at the age of sixteen when she traveled__back in time to stop Time Stalker. After he captured Terry Mc Ginnis, she sacrificed herself to save him. Time Stalker then returned to his own time._

"So there he is," the blond said to himself. "I've wait for him to mess up. You're not going to kill anyone today, Stalker." The young man raced from the lab with a purpose, a plan already forming in his mind.

Legion of Superheroes Base

4th floor, Simulator Room

Roughly 56 minutes ago

"Are you sure this is needed?" asked the blonde woman, Supergirl.

"You have to be prepared for anything. Because we have many red suns in many different galaxies, you should know what you can and cannot do," explained the person before her. He was a large young man with black hair and coal-colored eyes.

"Bouncing Boy, I could always have Brainy whip me up a suit for such cases," Kara countered.

"True, but you still wouldn't have any powers. Unlike the rest of us, you've never had to turn on your Legionnaire's ring," Bouncing Boy told her. "It would be interesting to see how you fair if such a thing were to happen."

Kara reached behind her and undid her short, red cape. Since staying in the future last year, Kara had changed her costume somewhat. It was still modeled after her cousin, Superman's, but she changed it up. Her cropped blue top wasn't such a dark blue anymore. It was lighter, brighter. The same with the "S" symbol. The red was brighter and the yellow background for the "S" was now a gold color. The sleeves were still long, but the edges were trimmed in gold as well. Her skirt was still short but was held up by a gold belt with the "S" symbol as its buckle. The bright blue of her costume was off-set by the slightly darker tan she had gotten fighting many aliens monsters near many yellow suns. Her blonde hair was even longer, and held back into a ponytail. "Okay. But I think this is a waste of my time."

"You just want to hang out with Brainy, bouncing off genius vibes with each other," Bouncing Boy teased her.

"That too." In between the battles, Kara had managed to drag Brainiac 5, Brainy's real name, from his lab more often to do other things. She was definitely the reason he wasn't so solitary anymore.

The sliding door to the simulator's control room opened and Brainiac 5 walked in. His eyes held something almost…haunting in them. It was not something one saw in the genius's eyes. Kara knew something was up.

"Chuck, I need to take leave for a while. Can you cover me?" he asked.

"Brainy, what's wrong?" Chuck a.k.a. Bouncing Boy asked the genius.

"I left something behind at the old headquarters in New Metropolis. I didn't think I would ever need it but I realized that leaving it there would be a horrible thing. In the wrong hands, our universe would be in danger."

"Okay, okay. I told you some of your old tech should have been dismantled anyway. How much time?" asked Bouncing Boy.

"A week. I should be back within a week. Don't tell any of the others. Thanks." Brainiac 5 went to Kara and kissed her cheek before leaving again.

"Something's wrong," Kara said the instant he left.

"I agree."

"I'm going to follow him, make sure he's okay. Something has him spooked." Kara went to the sliding door and it opened for her. "Can you cover for me too?"

"Sure, Kara. Just be careful, okay? Look after him. If you don't mind me saying, I think you're the best thing to ever happen to him."

Kara smiled at Chuck and was gone in the next second.

Bouncing Boy got up and left the simulator's control room. He looked to his left, thinking that something wasn't quite right. He headed for the lab at the top of the headquarters. Kara hadn't been the only one with an odd feeling.

**21st Century**

**Hall of Justice**

Meygan stood outside the window of the Infirmary, alone, silently standing vigil over Static. Once again in costume, minus her mask, she watched the steady beeping from the life support machine. He had been hurt, not nearly as bad as Meygan had feared, but still bad enough to put him on life support as a precautionary measure. Her arms were crossed, her thoughts scattered within her mind. She sighed when she sensed Terry walking up behind her. "What do you want, Terry?"

"He'll be okay, Meygan." He took a sudden breath as a sharp pain came to him. He held his side, showing that he wasn't quite healed yet. "He held his own."

"Tell me the real reason you're here." Meygan turned to face him, a look on her features that had Terry taking a step back.

"You mother _was_ Raven, wasn't she?" he said quietly.

"The great detective strikes again," she said sarcastically, quickly answering without really paying attention to the question.

"Meygan, I'm sorry about before. I still want to know what you said to the old man. But I won't push it." Terry looked uncomfortable apologizing to the teen girl before him. But he continued on. "And about what I said-about not wanting you. I wished you could have told me from the beginning that you were trying to save me and the old man. That was the real reason you came to Gotham, wasn't it?"

Meygan's eyes wavered suddenly, as if she heard the truth in his voice. "So sue me if I wanted to save you two," she whispered. "You guys are the only connections left to my family."

Terry held out his arms to her. "I rather just hug you."

Meygan was taken aback by the suggestion. She gave him a look that spoke of her unsure-ness. For the first time since Terry had known her, she appeared so lost, and all of her confidence and courage seemed to be gone. She hesitantly went to him, as much for his injuries and her confusion. She felt his arms wrap around her. She loosely hugged him back.

"Listen to me, Meygan. Your parents were two of the greatest heroes on the planet in our time. I know they're watching over you, and they are proud of you. I may not know your dad, but from what I gathered, he was a man you wanted at your side, watching your back." Terry eased her from his arms so he could stare into her violet eyes. "I was wrong to think I didn't need a partner. Max is a good partner but I want a partner who has my back in the field. Someday she will. But right now, I have my partner right here." He leaned in to kiss her forehead. She flinched at the contact, as if unsure what was happening.

Realizing she was just as uncomfortable as he was, he let her leave his arms fully. "And don't ever forget that I am at your side too. We'll stop him. But you have to tell me everything you know and suspect about him. Okay?"

Of course, Bruce was in the shadows, watching it all.

A proud smile came to his face.

**31st Century**

**New Metropolis**

**36 minutes ago**

Brainiac 5 walked down the hallway of the old Legionnaire's headquarters. Thanks to his personal cruiser, the normal time to go from one planet to another wasn't even one fifth of the travel time. The oversized windows of the hall of the old Legionnaire's headquarters cast a luminous glow on the large, gold statues on either side of the hallway. The statues were of a much younger Legion, and he stopped to stare at a statue of Ferro Lad, a teen who at the time was a new addition to the team. He died two weeks later saving the universe from a rogue weapon. His entire head-to-toe costume had been gray, with only holes wide enough for his blue eyes. He had the ability to bend metal and channel any electricity by acting as a rod. The level 12 genius knew there other things the newcomer could do but his time had been cut short. "At a time like this, I wish you were here to help me, Ferro Lad."

"Would I do?" Supergirl asked. She walked up to Brainiac 5 without a sound to her steps. She soon stood next to him, arms crossed. "That was _low_, Brainiac. Not telling me the truth." Her scowl spoke volumes.

His sigh was loaded with mix feelings. "Kara…It wasn't intentional. I felt this was something I had to do alone." Brainiac 5 never turned to face her. There was shame in his eyes, but also a quiet determination to complete his goal.

"We're in this together, whatever it is. _You and me_." Kara placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong."

Realizing that Kara wasn't going to leave him alone, he decided to tell her. "Servo-Gear is gone. He vanished from the timeline," the genius began. "There's no record of him now. The timeline has begun changing."

"Only changes in the past would do that," Kara concluded. "But why aren't we affected yet?"

"I think the changes aren't drastic yet. Time Stalker survived the last battle. The historical records are showing he went to the 21st century and killed Meygan Greyson, Servo-Gear's ancestor," he explained. "Because his ancestor had originally lived into the 22nd century, Servo-Gear was born. Now that that part of history has changed, Servo-Gear is now gone, wiped out of time."

"Hold up. The maniac who tried to cause a supernova went to the past? How Brainy? He'd need the help of a mega-genius to do that." Kara noticed that Brainiac 5 had nonchalantly guided them toward his old lab. "How could he have known who Servo-Gear's ancestor was? The records of the 21st century are incomplete. You said so yourself."

"I think it was Brainiac 6." Brainiac 5 glanced over at Kara. He knew he loved her deeply and even though the logic of the Coluains said one thing, his heart wondered how he lived without her.

"The original?" Kara placed a finger under Brainy's chin and turned his head to face her. "Are you saying that he planned this whole thing to take out Servo-Gear? To make sure that the one person able to take him out would be gone by freeing a demon just to see his plan through?" There was a dramatic pause, for her benefit more than anything. "That does sound like the original Brainiac. But I refuse to lose you to him. Not again."

"You weren't here when it happened, Kara," he corrected her. "Technically, you have never lost me."

"Doesn't matter. I heard the stories. I still see the effects his possession has on you. It won't happen again. His ultimate plan, has and will always be, your death. You know he can't accept the fact that even though he is now a later model, you're still better than him." Kara allowed Brainiac 5 to take them into his old lab, which was covered in dust and sheets. "So why are we really here?"

"I have to break the laws of time and go to the 21st century to save Meygan Greyson. And stop Time Stalker once and for all." Brainiac 5 went to a covered, circular shape item and pulled off the sheet, revealing his old time teleporter that he had used to bring Kara, Green Lantern and Green Arrow over a year ago to his time to help save the Legion. "Without Meygan Greyson, some of the events that happened at the end of the 21st century would never take place. Our time would begin to shift. However, the historical records are still incomplete. I feel I can safely go and not alter time too much."

"That doesn't mean we can just drop in whenever. I know enough about timelines that any slipup by us will wreck everything." Kara folded her arms as Brainy started up the teleported. "I'm not going to get you not to go, am I?" she asked him.

"No." Brainiac 5 punched in a sequence of buttons on the oval control spire off to the left of the sphere. "Meygan needs my help."

"I'm still going with you, but only because there's a story there. But I don't see how when you never met her." Kara stood next to the sphere watching him with a smile. "You were hoping I was following you." It was an accusation.

"Yes I did." He looked up at her. "It's ready."

"I love you, Genius." Kara stepped into the bubble.

Brainiac 5 rushed into the bubble just as it began to power up. "And I love you, Kara. Shall we go?"

The time teleporting bubble glowed brightly as it went to maximum power. Seconds went by before the bubble flashed and they were gone.

Out of the shadows came another figure, steps quiet in the lab. He was in a black and dark green suit with a red circle on each shoulder and one in the middle of his chest. His eyes were yellow with black balls for eyes. His face was void of emotion as he stared at the spire control for the bubble. On his forehead were three red circles connected by a black line which put them in a triangular shape of sorts. A faint red aura covered him. "The plan is proceeding normally. Soon Brainiac 5 will be mine again."

**21st century**

**The Justice Hall**

**33 minutes ago**

Gear began to run diagnostic on the weapons system of the Justice Hall. Upon getting back to the JL headquarters, Gear began to touch every control panel in sight just to see what would happen. He was like an eager kid in a science convention. Green Arrow and Wonder Girl did their best to corral the teen while Static was rushed off to the Infirmary. Only when he _accidentally_ set the self-destruct sequence to the main reactor did he finally stop. He seemed disappointed when the two JL restricted him to diagnostic running. Of course, he could have been thrown into the brig for being an idiot, so he shouldn't complain. And Backpack was in a discreet corner downloading the main comp's hard drive, so he could dissect the info later. He couldn't wait to see what tech they had and see if he could help them out with it. After all, he was a genius. "So…do I just stand here or do I get to find out why the time maniac wanted me and Static dead?" Gear turned around to lean up against the weapons panel.

"It's a long story." Meygan stood in the corridor's edge, where the hall opened up to the main room of the Justice Hall.

"I've got time." Gear turned to face Meygan as she made her way to him. "Let's start with how you know the guy."

"He took out my family five years ago." The quiet statement lacked the emotion that saying such a thing would elicit. She had grown numb to the fact. That wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"And he did that because-?" Gear pushed.

"Best guess is he gets to rule all of time when I'm dead."

"So me and Static did what, exactly?"

"Raised me," she answered.

"So he's going to all this trouble when all he really has to do is go after one parent as a kid? No chance to grow up," Gear reasoned.

"Maybe he has an issue going after kids." Robin looked like he'd been cornered when everyone turned their heads in his direction.

"If that was true, then why still be after Meygan?" Max asked. She sat at the main monitor, tapping the panel in boredom. "Why not wait until she's eighteen?"

"Maybe it's only boys he's got issues with," Terry said.

"That'll make him a sexist, time-traveling maniac," Gear proclaimed with skepticism. "So why are you here?"

"Because Time Stalker was trying to send me, Terry," whom she indicated with a finger, "and Max," who was indicated with a hand, "to the Stone Age. I had to take a gamble, which I'm not known for, and it paid off. I like to plan for every possibility. At least we're in one piece."

"For how long? We're gonna have to find him and stop him," Terry urged. "And I have a bad feeling that while we're here trying to save injured heroes, he's targeting others."

"From what Meygan says, you're a genius," Oliver addressed Gear.

"Yeah. A tech geek. I can talk to nearly any computer." Gear then surprised everyone by taking off his helmet, revealing a blond mop of hair, blue eyes and glasses. "And call me Richie."

"Well, Richie. Max is also a tech geek. So why don't you two geniuses put your heads together and come up with a way to contain him." The Emerald Archer watched as the two eyed each other, as if sizing the other one up, before Richie reluctantly went over to Max. "Meygan, you and Terry need to put your heads together and figure out his next move."

"I…" Meygan was at loss for words. She was torn between revealing what more she knew and not saying a single word. "That wouldn't be a good idea."

"Why not?" Green Arrow asked her.

"Because…" Her mind whirled for the right answer, a way to not reveal all that she knew. Sometimes, things _just_ couldn't be told, no matter how much she wanted to. The magnitude of Time Stalker's powers wasn't registering with the other heroes. True, none of them knew the full power that he possessed but even with the way he was going after them, she thought they could figure it out. Contain Time Stalker? That was already tried and it failed before. The Green Arrow in her time was dead, proof that it didn't work. Seriously, what planet were they all on? "Because…" she repeated, her voice wavering slightly. She knew saying it was going to get her in all sorts of trouble but they had to understand that he wasn't a run-of-the-mill demon. Taking a deep breath, she let it out and rushed out the following statement, "Time Stalker and I have the same mom and yet we don't."

Everyone stopped talking. Heads slowly turned to Meygan, several sets of eyes glaring her down as she had betrayed them. She felt their anger, their renewed mistrust of her.

By revealing the small bit of info, she had let them all in on her secret. On Raven's secret. On her mother's secret.

Time Stalker and _her_ were related.

And she had led them all into real danger.

**Meanwhile, in Bludhaven…**

Nightwing soared along the landscape, trying to out race his running thoughts. He knew he should have told someone where he was, but he needed space, and didn't want Bruce bothering him. Not now, anyway.

His thoughts were on the future teen girl. His replacement. Nightwing.

He did believe her. Her voice didn't waver, not once. And the Justice League had done time travel before. But Bruce never told him about his own replacement. Did Time Stalker do something to him? Did he kill Bruce? Or had he tried? What about Tim and Barbara? Were they alive? Did Time Stalker do anything to them?

There were questions he wanted to ask her. He wanted to know if Raven really was her mother. Raven didn't have red hair. He only knew one hero that did. One that he had feelings for.

Starfire.

Was it even possible? Could a Tamarainian and a human have a child, let alone a family? Where would Raven fallen in?

He considered going back to ask her directly if Starfire was her mother, her true mother and Raven raised her? According to what he knew, that happened to Raven herself. It was possible.

And what about Time Stalker? Why was he after his family? What did he do that made a madman go after his family and wipe them all out?

Nightwing felt the sense that he wasn't alone as he landed on top of City Hall.

If it was Time Stalker, he was going to pay for what he did.

He never wanted any of his children to suffer as he did.

To lose their parents at such a young age.

He pretended that he didn't notice as he got ready to move again.

There was no denying the fact that he was being followed, because he heard the movement behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

A Batman Beyond/Young Justice/Static Shock/The Legion of Superheroes Fanfic

**Future Misgivings**

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

-I do not own any DC characters. Meygan Greyson is my creation. I do not own the Greyson or Nightwing name.-

Author's Notes: I still haven't found the notebook yet. But I have 3 boxes left to sift through. So I hope I hope I can find this one notebook. I cannot believe I have so many incomplete fics...

Chapter 4: …And Into the Fire!

**21st Century**

**Jump City**

**About 26 minutes ago**

"Argon…" came the monotone-voice of Time Stalker's "partner". Time Stalker was in Bludhaven, hiding out in an abandoned warehouse near the industrial section of the city. His next target was in the industrial district at the moment.

The villain reached down to his belt and pressed a green button. Near a bricked wall, which was beneath a crumbling drywall, an image of Brainiac 6 appeared. "Brainiac, what news do you have?"

"Brainiac 5 and the Kryptonian's cousin are on their way there to where you are. Begin the next phase of the plan as quickly as possible." There was no emotion in the voice, but Time Stalker understood the urgency to complete the plan. The incompletely records of the 21st century was the only reason they could do things without much damage to their 31st century.

"I am already executing the plan as we speak. She is weakening at this moment." His eyes lit up at the thought, as if just the mere thought of the troublesome teen girl gave him a high when she was suffering and he knew it. "It will only be a matter of time before she can't fight back. What about Servo-Gear? Any sign of him?"

"He has been eliminated."

"Good. The timeline is changing. I plan to take out the rest of the Greysons very shortly. I will be back by the end of the week, Brainiac."

"The plan will execute the desired results, Argon. Do not lose your focus. See that you do your part and all of time will be ours." The image flickered and then faded away, as if the belt was running out of power.

Argon cracked his knuckles, ready to take on his next target.

**Hall of Justice**

**About 22 minutes ago**

Things were only growing worse...

"And you thought not saying anything was a _good idea_?!" Oliver accused her.

"Do you think I want to admit we're siblings!?" Meygan yelled, tears cresting from her eyes. "That means that my evil grandfather's influence is still strong enough to corrupt his own grandchildren! I don't want it to be true!"

"So what Trigon's your grandfather?" Max spat out. "That doesn't mean you don't say anything to us!"

"Trigon? Are you serious!?" cried Richie. "I heard about him. He's not someone you screw around with. You're his granddaughter!? And Time Stalker his grandson!?"

"Yeah, it is. I can't think that my own godmother would have a baby so corrupted that she had no choice but to lock him away!" Meygan sobbed softly, her meager emotional walls crumbling into pieces inside her soul.

Terry grabbed Meygan's arms and began to shake her, trying to physically snap her out of her sadness. There wasn't any time for it-besides, this moment wasn't the time to cry and wallow in self-pity. "That's it! Meygan, you had the answer the whole time!"

"Stop shaking her," Gear told Terry and the future Batman released the girl.

"What answer?" Meygan got out, wiping her tears away, and almost choking on a sob.

"Your mother locked him away. That's why he took them out in your time." Everyone turned to see the Dark Knight standing in the shadows of the corridor that lead to the hanger bay. "In his mind, everyone born after him were unworthy to have any time with Raven. So he probably tried to just take out you, your brother and father. Your mother and Raven took exception to that and ended up dead." Bruce took deliberate steps toward her and she didn't back down, not even when he stepped nearly on top of her, to intimidate her with his sheer size. She refused to allow anyone to use their size to intimidate her. "Your powers are similar to his but weaker."

Meygan's eyes reflected the shame she felt.

"I'm going to guess that ever since your parents died, you haven't trained with you powers. What little you've done with them is all you can do."

Meygan walked away from him. No one stopped her, even though a few people wanted to. She walked down the hall, the corridor lights catching the tears that fell to the floor unchecked with each step. Batman/Bruce's words cut her deeply, even though those words were very close to the truth.

"That was…unexpected," Terry replied, quite uncomfortable with the linger silence that followed Meygan's departure. "Now what?"

"Give her some time. She's been pushed too hard at the moment." Robin gave a look to the original Batman that spoke of his frustration of the Dark Knight's inability to be more discreet with it came to revealing personal things.

It was probably why he was the World's Greatest Detective.

* * *

Static woke up. It was a sudden alertness that Virgil Hawkins wasn't always known for. His short dreads fell into his eyes so he pushed his hair back. The soreness in his body brought him back to what made had him…wherever he was at. He sat up slowly, feeling the tug of the wires from his other arm. His followed the wires with his eyes to a monitor that displayed his vitals. Shifting slightly in the bed he was in, which he realized it was a bio-bed, he felt the dull ache of his ribs. "This looks like the Justice Hall. But that's crazy," he said himself. "I miss the Watchtower."

He heard the door slide open and he immediately raised his left arm out of instinct, electricity crackling around his hand. His shoulder throbbed painfully in warning.

"Whoa! Easy Virge!" Richie went to his best friend's side. "How are you feeling?"

Virgil lowered his left arm slowly, replying, "Like I got crushed by a car. Wait-_I did._ Any idea what's going on? And who's the psychopath Time Stalker?"

"Bro. I have a story for you." Richie sat down in a chair that had been pulled up to the bio-bed where Static was. The 'late-blooming' Bang Baby gave his friend the entire story as he knew it. Virgil listened carefully to every sentenced uttered, getting a view of the events through scary-thought means. As soon as Gear finished, Static struggled out of the bio-bed. "Wait! Virgil!" It was a warning cry from Richie, but it wasn't heeded well, but as a good friend, he helped him stay on his feet.

"I want to meet this Meygan. So take me to her."

Richie and Virgil had a stare-down. Richie knew Virgil was in no condition to go walking around. However, Richie and Virgil had been best friends since they were in elementary school. His pal was headstrong. If he wanted something, he got it. And Virgil knew that Richie, while not the strongest fighter, was the most loyal. And _way_ smarter. Two different boys, two different backgrounds. But still the best of friends.

It was Virgil who blinked first, a rare thing. "Okay, Richie. Your call," he relented. Overall, Static was not fully healed and he knew Richie's judgment was sound.

"Let's meet Meygan," Richie decided. He led his injured friend out of the Infirmary.

* * *

The chilled night air dropped a few more degrees, but for the 2nd generation Nightwing, it didn't register. Her lips were tinted blue, however, her anger rose her blood pressure enough to still feel warm. Despite the view of the city from the roof of the Justice Hall, she couldn't enjoy it. She felt singled out, and it was a bitter taste. In the past, with the JLU, she prayed for a chance to be considered an equal.

That was no longer a possibility.

The Dark Knight's words cut deep into her fragile soul. To know she had to reveal her powers was one thing. To be told that she didn't measure up to her parents was worse. How could she tell the heroes that she'd only begun retraining her powers for the last 2 months? She'd be the laughing stock of every hero in existence. No one understood what it was like to be the daughter of Starfire and Nightwing. They couldn't begin to know what it was like. She was the only one left that could stop Time Stalker. There was no one else. There could be no one else.

A wide warmth was suddenly hanging from her shoulders. Startled, she partly turned in her sitting position, fist cocked to strike. It was caught by Conner, who wore a dark brown leather jacket over his "costume". "Easy. It's freezing out here." He sat next to Meygan after she pulled back her fist. "Aren't you cold?"

"Nope." Nightwing turned her head to stare at him.

"Your lips are blue. You may not feel cold, but your body is." Conner folded his arms onto his knees.

"I'm surprised you're up here, Conner Kent." Her voice was almost bitter toward the archer.

"Because of what happened inside earlier? Listen Meygan, no one sees you as a weak Nightwing. So what if you're not strong as Time Stalker, power-wise. You have a huge heart. More than me, that's for sure."

"The old man made it seem like I was," Meygan said sadly.

"Batman isn't known for his tact. After all this time, I've finally learned that." Conner saw the lack of confidence in Meygan's shoulders. He knew she wasn't so confident anymore. "We'll figure out a way to stop him. It doesn't matter if you can't do much with your powers. Hell, I don't have all of Superman's powers and you don't see me complaining. You were trained by Nightwing. That counts for something." The clone reached over to adjust the blanket he'd place around Meygan's shoulders. "You should get some sleep."

"I don't really sleep." Meygan defiantly glared at the archer. "I can go more than 72 hours without sleep."

"That's not healthy. I've been told that it isn't." He made his way to his feet and held out his hand. "Let's get you to a bed."

"Seriously, I _am not_ a child! I don't need to sleep," Meygan complained. "I have done this for years. Sleeping every day is abnormal to me."

"Why don't you humor me?"

"Why am I taking orders from you?" Meygan gave him a "I'm-not-stupid" look but took his hand and stood up.

Conner shrugged his shoulders in answer.

Keeping the blanket around her shoulders, she allowed Superboy to lead her back inside.

However…something was nagging in her mind. Something that she felt was wrong, but it was distant, as if it was the notion of something being wrong and not that there was. But Meygan knew that if she felt it, it was bound to happen.

Besides, she had a job to do.

Even if the other heroes didn't know it.

**21st Century**

**Year 2040**

**17 minutes ago**

**Dakota City**

**Home of the Dakota Heroes**

It was nearly midnight in the city of Dakota. The majestic landscape on the outskirts of the city was breathtaking, which was probably why a lone manor was perched near the base of the mountains. The large, three-story home was over 2200 square feet, a modest home by rich peoples' standards. However, considering who lived in this home, the only one within a 200 mile radius, it was small.

The solar-conduit home was built by Richard Folley, a.k.a. Gear. The technical genius began a company almost twenty-five years ago, right out of college. It netted a million in its first year-a billion the next. With the money he made, he built the manor using earth-friendly materials. The latest tech advances were installed and there was even space to house multiple heroes.

For the longest time, Virgil Hawkins, and "Richie" Folley lived there, using the manor as a bachelor pad. The oversized pool with the winding slide and surf simulator was a focal point of many parties. It was located in the back, protected by a security system that few could break, for it was built by Gear himself. There was a mini pool hall on the first floor inside, along with the traditional, if not oversized, kitchen, dining room, living room, and a full bath. There was also a mini library/comp lab and the headquarters for the Dakota Heroes. The second floor had three living suites, all like small apartments. One was Static's, one was Gear's and until 5 years ago, the third was for guests. The third floor had two more living suites, a recording studio and an elevator going to the rooftop, where there was a helipod on stand-by at all times. The elevator only made one other stop, to the attic, where the gym and infirmary were located at.

Five years ago, Virgil and Richie opened their home to Meygan and Mollie, who took the guest living suite on the second floor. To help out, She-bang & Rubberband Man moved into the third floor. For She-bang, she was a recreation center counselor, helping out the aging Mr. Hawkins. For Rubberband Man, the recording studio helped him maintain his R&B music career Which was still going strong years later. He was the oldest in the game, sort to speak. And the most relevant.

When the doorbell rang at midnight, it wasn't unusual. Someone was always calling for either Asian cuisine or pizza. Adam Evans, aka, Rubberband Man, went to the door dressed in black jeans and a tank. He thought nothing unusual as the mahogany doors (saved from the demolition of the old mayor's office at city hall) opened with a simple press of a button, located by the staircase that led to the second floor. What wasn't normal was who greeted Adam.

Mr. Bruce Wayne, cane and all.

"Mister Wayne," Adam stumbled over the words. He moved to the side as the billionaire walked inside. "Can I help you?"

"I need to see Virgil." Bruce headed for the living room area. He quickly sat down on a comfortable recliner, waiting.

Adam went to what looked like a wall phone off toward the living room. But before he could press the yellow button located beneath it, he heard some shuffling behind him.

Virgil Hawkins rounded the corner. The man was already dressed for patrol: Blue-black pants, a black full tank top with a lightning bolt in the middle, both molded to his fully developed muscles. His dark, mocha-colored skin was a contrast to a pair of dark gold gloves that bulkily went to his wrists. Bulky, dark gold boots covered his feet. His eye mask was in his hand and his eyes told the story; Bruce Wayne in Dakota, _alone_, was never a good thing. "Mister Wayne." Virgil's voice held much respect for the aged Dark Knight. But the fact that he would be in his home made him weary. "Where's Meygan?"

Bruce gave a sudden, knowing smile. Virgil was protective of his charge. Had been for the last five years. Meygan's fighting skills were impressive and strong. That was due to Static's insistence on her continuing her training. He wanted her to be the best, and it paid off. Dick would have been proud. "I need your help, Virgil."

"Where's Meygan?" Static asked again, now worried.

"In the past, with Time Stalker, Terry and Max."

"WHAT!?" cried Adam. He felt Static standing next to him. "HOW!?"

"Time Stalker broke into my home. I presume to kill me and Terry. From my surveillance discs, Meygan managed to save Terry and was after him when he opened a time vortex. Terry and Max were eventually sucked in and Meygan went in after them. It sealed itself shut right after." Bruce explained.

"Our little girl is in time, stuck with that maniac?" Adam asked.

The former Dark Knight shook his head. Adam was someone that could potentially become dangerous when provoked. After all, His older brother had been EBON, another Bang Baby. Meygan had 3 powerful uncles looking after them all. "It looks that way for now."

"What kind of rescue you want to mount?" Virgil asked.

"There's no telling how long she can last against Stalker," Adam added. "Her powers weren't really worked on."

"I need you, Virgil, to power up the time ring I kept from Travel Master. I think it can be used to track them down," Bruce Wayne explained. "I have to warn you, it's dangerous. And you're not back to your full strength."

"I'll go." Virgil turned to Adam. "Stretchy, I need you to go on patrol with She-bang for a while. I'll be with Mister Wayne. It may be a few days before I get back."

Rubber band Man nodded. "What about Mollie?"

"Gear's daughter?" Bruce piped in. Mollie Folley was the tech's 5-year-old daughter. She moved in days after Meygan did and the girls were close. With Gear in a coma, the aged hero heard the others had been picking up the slack.

"I'll take her with me." Virgil turned to the stairs and ran up them. He didn't bother to ask if it was okay with the older ex-hero. To him, there was no option.

Adam noted the gaze Bruce Wayne gave to the younger hero. "Don't worry, Mister Wayne. Mollie is a quiet kid."

The aged hero groaned.

He didn't do kids well.

Even thought he raised several himself. Old age left him with little patience.

****Okay. So things are being done. Is Meygan the one that can take out Time Stalker and Brainiac 6? Or is it someone else? ***


End file.
